callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AMR9
The AMR9 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It has the unique capability in its class to be able to mount an underbarrel grenade launcher. Campaign The AMR9 is used by the Atlas Corporation. It is a starting weapon in "Manhunt" and it can be found in the missions "Atlas", "Utopia", "Crash", "Bio Lab", "Armada", and "Captured". Multiplayer The AMR9 is unlocked at level 44, being the last submachine gun unlocked. Despite being a burst fire weapon, it is relatively weak compared to other weapons in its class. Unless if the player scores headshots, the weapon takes four shots to kill at close range and up to seven at longer ranges. The damage drop-off appears to be steep, so multiple bursts may be required even if the user has good accuracy. The gun is relatively accurate for a submachine gun, and has a fire rate similar to other submachine guns disregarding the short burst delay. Due to the relatively weak nature of the weapon, most attachments can prove beneficial to it. The iron sights are thin and somewhat small, so the player may find any alternate sight to aid in the accuracy of the weapon. It also has the perk of being to attach a Grenade Launcher, which many of the weapons variants have integrated. The weapons hipfire can be considered weaker than the other weapons in its category due to the burst delay, so either adding a Laser Sight or a Quickdraw Grip can aid in situations where a quick reaction is necessary. To assist in longer ranged gunfights, the Grip and Advanced Rifling are very useful for keeping accurate shots at range with minimal damage dropoff. Exo Suvival The AMR9 appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 upgrade points, and is unlocked at round 24. It has relatively weak damage, best in class handling, and a decent fire rate. It is a unique weapon in the SMG classification of guns, due to it being the only burst-fire submachine gun in the game. It is also unique among burst-fire weapons in that it is the only to be a five-round burst. However, these two things are not really good qualities, due to the fact that burst-fire weapons go through ammo quicker because the player cannot control the number of shots fired. This is even worse on the AMR9 due to it being five round fired. Still, that is five rounds that could hit a target compared to only three, or four, or two. Due to the lack of the Grenade Launcher in Exo Survival, the weapon's main perk is gone. Overall, it is statistically an average weapon that it may be better to pass over for a full-auto SMG, though it is up to the player's preference. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip *Grenade Launcher Supply Drop Variants *'Pro Pipe Elite' (Integrated Grenade Launcher, Damage +2, Fire Rate -2) *'Dynamo Elite' (Fire Rate +2, Mobility +1, Damage -1, Accuracy -1, Range -1) *'Banger Professional' (Integrated Grenade Launcher, Handling +1, Range -1) *'Noob Tube Professional' (Integrated Grenade Launcher, Accuracy +1, Fire Rate -1) *'Hipshot Professional' (Fire Rate +1, Mobility +1, Damage -1, Accuracy -1) *'Express Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'Featherweight Enlisted' (Handling +1, Accuracy -1) *'Paratrooper Enlisted' (Mobility +1, Handling -1) *'Shorty Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Damage -1) *'Outlaw (300 kills)' (Range +2, Fire Rate -1, Handling -1) Gallery AMR9 First Person AW.png|The AMR9 in first person AMR9 Iron Sights AW.png|The irons sights. Trivia *The "Pro Pipe" and "Noob Tube" variants are joke references to the community names for the Grenade Launcher. *Even though the gun is classified as a SMG, the words Automatic Pistol Rifle are seen on the side of the gun. *The weapon's fire type is incorrectly referred to as Double Barrel in the HUD.http://imageplacement.wikia.com/wiki/File:AMR9_incorrect_fire_type.png References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns